


If you were planning to kill me you would have done it already.

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Attempt at Humor, Derek Hale Likes Stiles Stilinski, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Kidnapped Stiles, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall, Multi, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Stiles understood when it came to being the only human that ran with a pack of supernaturals:</p>
<p>      1. The unfortunate luck of not being able to have the ability of advanced healing<br/>2. The fortunate luck of being able to pass through a barrier of mountain ash<br/>3. Always being the one to get kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were planning to kill me you would have done it already.

“If you were planning to kill me, you would have done it already.” Stiles shouts in an empty room with a tone of annoyance, “Not keep me locked inside this god forsaken room!”

There were many things Stiles understood when it came to being the only human that ran with a pack of supernaturals:

  1.       The unfortunate luck of not being able to have the ability of advanced healing
  2.       The fortunate luck of being able to pass through a barrier of mountain ash
  3.       Always being the one to get kidnapped.



Luck has nothing to do with number three. If anything, number three was the most annoying out of everything that Stiles had to deal with.

The sound of a door opening, interrupts the thought process as Stiles sees the Alpha with a cane walk into the room, “You seem to have misunderstood the situation,” The Alpha tells him with an English accent, “We don’t want to kill you.”

“You ran me off the road and into a tree.” Stiles counters. There is a ting of pain coming from the bandage that is wrapped around the wound. At least, they have the decency to attempt a patch up.

“Hmmm, the twins haven’t gotten their license yet.”

“And that makes it okay?” Stiles questions with an eye roll, “What do you want with me anyway.”

“We want Scott and Derek to join our pack and since kidnapping those other two betas-”

“You mean Erica and Boyd?” Stiles interrupts harshly, “Thanks for the great night of having to chase after feral werewolves, really made it the highlight of my night. My favorite part was being trapped in the basement with the two of them.”

“No doubt the Alphas will come and rescue their human.”

It takes a lot for Stiles not to laugh in the Alpha’s face because the things he is saying were ridiculous. For one, Scott isn’t an alpha yet…at least not yet according to Deaton. Unless, getting impaled by a metal bar through the chest was another way to become. Speaking of the metal bar, Stiles is pretty sure Scott was still healing from it since he got the wound from another one of the Alphas that had the foot fetish (which clearly made no sense, but hey Stiles didn’t make up the rules of the supernatural).

Oh and two, Derek hates Stiles. Like throwing Stiles against the bedroom door and slamming face into the steering wheel hate. Yeah, the odds of Derek coming to recuse Stiles was about one in a million. Looks like Stiles was going to have to find a way out alone.

“And if they don’t?”

“We’ll just have to try something else.”

“You won’t being trying anything else.” A voice growls from behind the Alpha.

The Alpha casually looks over his shoulder, “Nice of you to join us Derek.”

The Alpha moves out of Stiles’ way for Stiles to see a red-eyed Derek with claws glaring.

“I can say that feelings is mutual Deucalion,” Derek says, “But we both know that wouldn’t be the truth. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end you right here and now.”

Deucalion gives a knowing smirk, “Because if you really wanted to kill me, you’ve done so already when I took your betas.”

Derek growls at the mentioning of the kidnapping of Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Isaac somehow managed to get away, but the Alphas had taken away his memory of their location and it took so very unorthodox methods to retrieve them.

“So I took something a bit more precious to you.” Deucalion finishes as Derek narrows his eyes at him.

This time Stiles does laugh out loud, shocking not only Derek, but Deucalion, “Funny. Truly funny, but I hate to burst your bubble,” Stiles says, “But Derek hates me. In fact, I’m sure the only reason he is here is because Lydia threaten him to bring me back. And really out of everyone we have faced he’s scared of her.”

“Shut up.” Derek growls to which Stiles simply shrugs away unbothered.

Deucalion gives Stiles a calculating look before turning his attention back to Derek, who is staring wide-eyed at Stiles, “And suddenly everything makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Stiles questions him.

“Again Stiles shut up,” Derek growls lowly, “And you shut up too.” He says pointedly at Deucalion.

Deucalion gives an amused smile, “If that’s the case, then my pack and I are out of here.” Deucalion tells the two of them, “Don’t worry we won’t be coming back even after. Sorry for your troubles.”

Without another word, Deucalion leaves the room, not before giving Derek a knowing smirk.

“I’m never going to understand werewolves am I?” Stiles questions when Deucalion is completely gone, “Always with the cryptic speaking and such. Anyway if you could untie me that would be great.”

“You think I hate you?”

“Or not.” Stiles sighs looking up to the ceiling, “Can we not do this right now?”

“What makes you think I hate you?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Stiles starts, “Maybe with the constant body slamming against walls and doors with an occasional growls along with some minor “shut ups”  thrown in, what else am I supposed to think. What that you like me?”

At Stiles theory, Derek shifts back into his human form and Stiles notices that Derek is actually looking everywhere, but where Stiles was, “You do, don’t you?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

Ugh, if Stiles wasn’t tied up right now, Stiles would’ve decked him in the jaw, “You and I need to have a long talk about how using nicer words and actions is the way to let someone know you like them.”

“Fine, let’s talk.”

“I would prefer to not be tied up to a chair.”

“Right.”

Derek walks his way over to Stiles, who his giving him that annoying smile Derek hates (secretly loves).

“It would take me getting kidnapped for you to partially confess your feelings.” Stiles muses.

“Shut up.”


End file.
